


these words won't scare me now

by happymedium



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymedium/pseuds/happymedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt “My friend set me up on a blind date and i can’t really refuse because they think i’ve been single for ages so they think they’re doing me a favour and we have a massive fight about it that ends with us saying “i love you” for the first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	these words won't scare me now

Peggy had never found getting out of bed in the morning difficult, always up before her alarm had chance to ring. Even through bitingly cold winters back in England, or after three days of coffee-induced night shifts at work.

The more time she spent with her girlfriend was slowly changing that.

Especially like this morning, where her arm is draped across Peggy’s stomach, her head nuzzled against her bare shoulder.

“Stay,” she hears Angie croak sleepily, as she begins to shift,

“I have to work, darling,” she whispers back, taking Angie’s hand on her hip and giving it a slight squeeze.

“Mmhm. You coming over tonight?”

There’s nothing more she would love nothing more than to come home after a long day at work and crawl back into hibernation with Angie wrapped around her. Every night this week has turned into a sleepover, and Peggy can’t honestly say she hasn’t been enjoying it.

The comfort of having somebody to come home to, the smallest of routines they’ve worked themselves into. She peels, and chops, and defrosts things for dinner and Angie deals with the more technical aspects, like the actual cooking.

Washing their dishes together at the sink rather than in the dishwasher because ‘that damn machine has a vendetta’ against Angie.

Then eventually winding up on the sofa with some week night talk show on the box. It’s all terribly domestic, really.

Unfortunately though,

“I can’t tonight. Work engagement,” she lies, “I couldn’t get out of it,”

Although it wasn’t for lack of trying, but Peggy had pretty much backed herself into a corner and hadn’t left room for excuse.

It’s not as though she minds her relationship with Angie being private. In fact the less people know about her personal life, the better. At least that’s how she felt, up until the moment Howard managed to dupe her into a dinner date with one of the officers from her division.

He thinks he’s doing her a favour, and of course as far as he knows, he is.

Still, Peggy can’t help the annoyance blistering inside of her at the thought of Howard even just trying to involve himself in her love life.

One thing she had been grateful for though was the fact that at least it wasn’t Krizminsky, or god help her Thompson. Sousa she can tolerate, at least.

Angie doesn’t say much to her in response, just presses a kiss to the back of her neck before mumbling a dejected ‘okay.’

At least when she sits up, Angie’s rolled onto her side, so she can’t see the disappointment on her face.

It doesn’t help the knot in her stomach though.

 

 

***   *  ***

 

 

 It’s only been a day or two since she’s last been home, but when she steps into her bedroom it’s overwhelmingly stale. As though she’s been away longer.

There’s been occasions where she has, but her room has never as un-lived in as this before.

She takes a moment to glance around the room.

She’d adopted a minimalist approach when she moved in. The neat bed, the chest of draws, and a measly bookshelf on the wall. It’s nothing like Angie’s apartment; that’s always a little bit untidy, that has photos everywhere of her family, and framed playbills on the walls.

Angie’s place feels a lot more like a home.

With a resigned breath, Peggy moves to get ready.

As she’s fixing her loose curls after a tedious day shuffling papers at the office, she hears the buzz of her phone against the hardwood chest of drawers.

Angie.

 

_Hey. Try to have fun 2night, I know it’s no evening in bed with me ;-) but yr work things always have free food right?? Evelyn’s taking me out for drinks later. I’ll text if it’s not too late. Xx_

 

Peggy smiles at her phone as she taps out a quick response.

 

_I can try, speak later x_

 

The knot that’s taking up residence in the pit of her stomach grows slightly more in size.

 

 

 

***   *   ***

 

 

 

The evening itself hasn’t been entirely awful.

Barring the small detail that Daniel thinks this is a real date, it’s going perfectly well in fact.

There aren’t many people within her department that she can bear working with.

Lord knows what she’s done to deserve such a punishment. But barring the secretaries at the front desk and a few of the scientists a couple of floors down, Daniel isn’t someone she minds.

They eat their meals and enjoy a nice conversation, mainly around work and old jobs because it’s easy conversation. There’s a moment where Peggy thinks she could have fallen into this life, the man in front of her ticks all the right boxes marked up by society, by the girls she used to go to school with, by her family.

There’d be no need to hide their relationship. No fear, no obstacles.

Then she thinks of Angie, out somewhere with her friends; laughing loud and unapologetically, how she can turn anything into a song, and that slow sleepy smile before she goes to bed and first thing when she wakes up…

Peggy sets her cutlery aside and wipes her mouth with a napkin,

“Daniel there’s something I should tell you,”

“Is there something wrong?” he asks,

“No. Yes. I don’t want to string you along anymore than I already have this evening,”

Daniel looks at her with a mild concern, and lowers his knife and fork as well.

“You see, I’m actually involved with somebody, and it’s quite serious.. Howard hasn’t a clue though, otherwise he wouldn’t have suggested this evening. I’m sorry.”

Daniel blinks at her, and for a moment fears the worst. Until finally,

“Okay. There’s no hard feelings,” he says sincerely, with a resigned smile. Before looking at her, dead serious and adding, “I’m allowed to finish my meal though, right?”

Peggy laughs and just nods, not sure why she was ever concerned about Daniel Sousa.

“For what its worth, he’s a lucky guy,”

“She’s a woman actually,” she mumbles around a mouthful of food, and tries her bestnot to snicker at the look of surprise on Daniel’s face.

 

 

***   *   ***

 

 

They finish their meals and after much insistence on her half, Peggy settles the bill. Afterwards, they both end up on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant.

“So I think I know the answer to this, but there is a great coffee place just a couple of blocks over,”

“Thank you for the offer, Daniel, but I have somebody to meet,”

He nods and extends one arm, to which Peggy walks into and gives him a brief hug. And as the cab pulls up to the curb he presses a polite kiss to her cheek.

She waits until the car has pulled away and gets lost amongst a sea of other lights, before fishing her phone out of her purse and firing off a quick text to Angie.

 

_Work do finished early, can I meet you anywhere? X_

 

She sends, fiddling with her phone in the meantime.

 

_I’m at Maisons._

 

 

She gets the response back straight away.

It’s a name she recognises, sure she passed it on the taxi ride.

It’s only when she turns to walk in the direction of the bar, that’s when she spots Angie; stood a couple of feet in front of her— outside of Maison’s, the building next door— with a face like thunder.

 

Bollocks.

 

 “Angie, it’s not what you think…” Peggy starts as they walk to meet each other, visibly stung as she watches take a Angie step back the closer she gets.

“It’s not? Cos it looks like you lied to me earlier, and you’ve just been on a date with some guy. Y’know, you wanted to see other people the decent thing to do would be to at least let me know,” Angie snaps, “So I don’t look like a fool,”

“I _don’t_ want to see other people—“

“You sure? You looked pretty cosy with your buddy from ‘work’ over there,”

“Daniel IS a work colleague and if you’d just let me explain myself—” Peggy stresses,

“Fine,” Angie interrupts, and stares at her angrily, folding her arms across her chest, “Explain yourself.”

 

So she does; explains how Howard had corralled her into the break room at the same time that Daniel was leaving. How he’d mentioned something about that French restaurant a few blocks down, suggesting that ‘Maybe you and Sousa here could go. You just said you didn’t have any plans this evening, right Peg?’ About how Daniel had smiled and said he was more than happy to, ‘If you’re not busy that is,’ and how Howard had declared ‘It’s a date,’ and clapped them both on the back.

 

“And since he doesn’t know that I’m actually involved with anyone, what else could I say?”

“What, so now this is _my_ fault?

“No! This is all Howard’s fault,” groans Peggy, “… And mine for being a spectacular idiot,”

The anger across Angie’s face has lessened somewhat at least, but now Angie’s looking at her with large sad eyes, and even in the midst of the worst argument they’ve ever had, Peggy can’t help but find her beautiful.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“We’ve already established that I’m an idiot. And it’s only because I love you that I thought it best not to bring it up. And I’m sorry. This was exactly the kind of situation I was hoping to avoid,”

A funny look crosses Angie’s face, and then it’s gone in a blink as she unfolds her arms, and tentatively moves closer.

“Yeah, well. You failed miserably.”

“Clearly,” she mumbles exhaustedly,

“So, you love me huh?”

Peggy freezes.

“I suppose so,”

Angie rolls her eyes.

Then with a tug at her blouse, draws her girlfriend closer until they’re mere inches apart.

“Darling, you do realise we’re in public…” Peggy smirks, a daring look on her face as she hears the sound of laughter, a crowd of people leaving the bar behind them.

Angie doesn’t spare a glance to anyone else around them, her arms wrapping themselves around Peggy’s waist, and pulling her confidently into a long, slow kiss.

Even the catcalling in the background isn’t enough to deter Angie, who’s girlfriend just told her she loves her for the first time. Who, for the first time in her life, doesn’t care what people will think.

When they finally break apart—lipstick smudged and pupils blown— Peggy clears her throat,

“Well this certainly isn’t how I’d imagined saying ‘I love you’ for the first time,”

Angie shrugs, “At least it’s memorable,”

“I’ve yet to hear anything back from you, darling,”

“You’re okay, I guess,” she teases, earning her a sharp smack on the ass.

And, with a laugh, Angie squeezes her Peggy’s waist and murmurs, “I love you back,”


End file.
